


Crepúsculo

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, CREPUSCULO, FictoberMF18, Gen, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), motinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Tony no perdonará a Thanos jamás.





	Crepúsculo

El crepúsculo arrebolado en todo su esplendor evocaba los recuerdos de la infancia de Tony, su pasado, las tardes en la playa con su madre, el gran alborozo típico que se tiene durante las parrilladas, cuando su padre le daba charlas cortas viendo el cielo etéreo por las ventanas en su oficina antes de interrumpirla abruptamente por tener otros pendientes. 

Se percata que no fue una niñez muy agradable con respecto a sus padres, fue más bien una carente de afecto, aunque lo entendía, comprendía, ya en su madurez, gran parte de las decisiones de su padre. 

Vienen también memorias funestas, puesto que la última discusión que sostuvo con su progenitor fue una tarde bajo el firmamento crepuscular, y Tony se arrepiente sin cesar de su soberbia, de no haber podido ser sincero sino cínico y sarcástico, de que su último adiós fue lleno de resentimiento.

Ya no odia a Barnes, porque entiende que también fue víctima de la circunstancias, pero todavía le cuesta lidiar con los demonios de aquel fatídico día. 

Se pregunta si acaso aquel bucle eterno de perder a personas que le importan seguirá repitiéndose, cierra los ojos con ira y dolor, no pudiéndose quitar la imagen del muchacho despidiéndose con una tortuosa lentitud antes de desvanecerse por completo junto con todos sus compañeros. 

Tiene la certeza de que destruirá a Thanos sin importar lo que cueste.


End file.
